


群秀 | 进献（上）

by TingXinggniXgniT



Category: 188男团, 娘娘腔, 娘娘腔 - 水千丞 | Níang Niang Qiāng - Shuǐ Qiān Chéng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingXinggniXgniT/pseuds/TingXinggniXgniT
Relationships: 群秀 - Relationship, 邵群/李程秀
Kudos: 5





	群秀 | 进献（上）

邵群有点后悔让李程秀干财务总监的位置了。

他就该像那些和他打过交道的老总一样，把老婆好吃好喝地养着，给他钱让他花，一回家就能迎上妻子温柔甜美的笑容，抱着人就能滚到床上去，而不是动不动就出差。不然他现在也不至于躺在空荡荡的卧室大床上，思念得心头有如火烧。  
他靠在床头，打开手机，找到一个私密相册，拇指慢慢滑动着翻看里面的照片。

还没翻两下，黑色的西装裤逐渐撑出了一个骇人的体积。

邵群把手机丢在一边，随意地扯松领带，拉开裤子，掏出那根硕大的性具开始撸动，一只手又重新抓起一旁的手机，放大某一张照片。

照片是俯拍的。李程秀跪坐在大床上，仰着头，嘴唇微张，唇边好像还滴着水，面颊上浮起两朵红晕，眼神无辜地看向镜头。

他皮肤雪白，透着莹莹的光泽，正穿着一条黑色花边围裙。

他只穿了这么一条黑色围裙。除此之外，身上没有任何衣物。

围裙的两条肩带欲盖弥彰地遮住李程秀的乳头，乳头颜色浅得有些发粉，和线条优美的锁骨一起，微微地把围裙肩带顶起一个弧度，在皮肤与肩带之间露出一点隐秘的空隙。  
邵群想把手指头伸进那个空隙里去。

他仰头，重重地喘了口气，手上的性器已经从软变得坚硬如铁。他想象着李程秀身上的味道，手法粗鲁地抚弄下身，试图快点泄出来。

手机震动了。

“喂？”听筒那边传来一个温柔的声音，声音里含着夜色的朦胧，“我回酒店啦，你下班了吗？”

邵群眼皮一抬，不再压抑自己的喘息声，把它毫不保留地放给李程秀听。

“喂？”李程秀迟迟没等到邵群说话，只听见一些奇怪的气息，“邵群？”

“我在对着你照片打。”

邵群搓了搓性器顶端，感觉李程秀的嗓音在给他口的时候一定很好听。

李程秀大脑短路了一瞬间，仿佛被什么东西烫到一样，惊得差点没握住手机。

他的脸红得很快，和那张照片一模一样，仿佛干坏事的那个人不是邵群，而是他。

在性事上，邵群身体力行地“教导”了他不少，他早就不像当年一样傻乎乎的什么都不懂了。

“秀秀……嘴离手机近点儿，多说几句话，帮我，我要射了。”邵群声音沙哑，把手机界面切回了相册，一边听李程秀的声音，一边用手指头轻触那张照片上李程秀的嘴唇，“说点好听的，又软又甜那种，跟你平时在床上的声音一样……上周教了你的。”

男人临到射精的时候情绪有多高涨，需求就有多迫切。李程秀也明白这一点，羞耻万分地看了看拉紧的窗帘和锁好的门，缩进被子里，只冒出一个头发未干的脑袋。

他睫毛颤了颤，抿着湿润的唇，贴近底端的麦克风，小声说了一句：

“老公好大。”

手机那端响起一声用力的闷哼，不久，传来一声悠长的吐息。

邵群梗着脖子压在枕头上，下面射得很多，连床单也星星点点地沾上一些。

他原本想去浴室解决，可在床上更能想象自己和李程秀做爱的场景，更别提他的性幻想对象此刻也躺在床上，那么乖，那么柔顺，就算隔着几百公里的距离也能勾得邵群兴致高涨。

疲软下来的性器大喇喇地垂在一边，邵群靠在床头，闭上眼，有规律地快速呼吸。

这段高潮后休息的时间里，李程秀默默地握着手机，听见邵群呼吸渐平。

那些性感低沉的气息声，不亚于邵群本人站在面前带给他的冲击，搔得他耳朵发痒，后背一阵酥软。

李程秀用手背摸了摸自己滚烫的脸，又碰了一下耳朵。他不用看都知道，自己此刻跟红苹果一定没什么区别。

不知何时，他睡衣的下摆已经被蹭到了胸口，露出白软的肚皮。

一种酸软又脱力的奇妙感觉悄然爬上李程秀的身体，在他的后颈、乳头、腰窝、大腿根部和那处更加羞耻的地方揉握，似乎要让他将身体舒展开，却又一瞬间紧缩起来，仿佛竖起了一层保护罩，转而又像含苞的花朵，在手机对面一声声的呼吸中徐徐绽放开来。

李程秀垂着眼眸，把手伸进衣服里，轻轻揉了揉肚子，十个脚指头蜷动着，在被窝里不安地挠着空气。

他羞红了脸，身体的每一个部位都在强烈地释放信号——他想要了。

“还没睡呢？”

邵群的声音传来，含着笑意，压得低低的，隐有一丝情欲过后的餮足。

他早就想跟李程秀来一次电话做爱了。奈何李程秀在床上根本不会说荤话，只能依靠邵群一点一点调教，但他也乐在其中。

李程秀的声线很特别，一听就知道是男性的声音，却轻柔绵软，温和而不失韧性，在清亮与沙哑中调和得恰到好处，像躺在主人腿上乖巧被摸的猫咪，听得再多也不腻。

他听过这副嗓子在床上哭，在做爱时被强迫着喊他老公、主人、好哥哥，偶尔还叫他董事长，每喊一次，他就会控制不住的狠狠捅进去一次，太他妈勾人了。

“嗯没有……现在还早。”李程秀把被子拉起来，盖住下半张脸，手机靠在被子的褶皱处，两只手缩在被窝里摸自己的身体，一双明眸羞赧地看着通话界面。

“邵群”两个大字明晃晃地冲着他，让他总觉得邵群似乎在屏幕另一端也能窥见他。

“我都想你想得自己手动解决了多少顿了，你就一点儿也不想我？”

邵群爽完了，又开始口头上欺负李程秀。他们结婚这么多年了，还是要跟刚谈恋爱的小情侣一样，你来我往地“我爱你”“我想你”，特别是邵群，非得在李程秀嘴里听到这几句情话才肯罢休。

邵群射完，性器官也不塞回去，索性垂在外面。他换了衣服，正握着手机慢悠悠地在主卧里晃荡。

他今晚就等着这一句，然后再美滋滋地睡个好觉。

邵群拨弄着衣帽间里的衣架，脚步突然一停。

他没听到自己想听的东西，倒是感觉李程秀那边有些不同寻常的动静。

“嗯……嗯……”

一些薄而轻的气息从他耳边飘过，却又听不具体，像是绒被的摩擦声，又像是他的心上人睡梦中的呓语。

邵群不动声色地放大了音量，贴近耳朵仔细听。

李程秀把自己彻底裹进了被窝，一边艰难地呼吸，一边脱掉了睡裤，两条光溜溜的长腿蜷缩着，双手抱着手机不放。

他犹豫着腾出一只手，碰了碰自己光洁粉白的性器。

这一碰不要紧，却让李程秀浑身上下像过了电，一股潮水般的痒意直达下半身，后穴也不知何时开始一缩一缩地收放，似乎迫切地渴望什么东西能来填补此刻情欲难解的空虚。

李程秀嘴里发出一声绵软的“啊”，被邵群听得清清楚楚。

他双目圆睁，捏紧了电话。

李程秀在自慰，听着他打来的电话——自慰。

邵群恼怒地低头看见自己硬得像根铁棍的阴茎，发现居然比刚才的模样更兴致高涨。

李程秀现在敢自慰了，他不知道这是好事还是坏事。好的是他老婆这副身体终于被他调教出了应有的姿态，性感又纯情，在床上犹如甜美的甘泉，诱他一饮而尽；坏的事，他学会了这些花招，也许就不再需要邵群亲自纾解他的欲望了，他会不会因此对邵群的需求就降低了？

邵群越想越窝火，却又被电话那一头的李程秀喘得浑身燥热。

这宝贝儿究竟知不知道自己现在这副样子就是在折磨他？

他强制自己压下心头火，又一次沉声问道：

“你一点也不想我？”

李程秀揪住床单，强迫自己从欲求中抽身而出。

刚才他只随手碰了自己两下，身体就起了如此大的反应，他对邵群的依赖居然已经达到这种程度了。

怎么可能不想，当然想，好想你，每天都在想你，想让你对我做任何事。

李程秀无地自容，转过身，一下把脸埋在枕头里。

邵群拿着电话，开门出了卧室，下楼去厨房旁边的酒柜取了瓶红酒。

“我，我带了你的衬衫。”

邵群手一抖，倒的酒洒出去两滴。

“我不好意思问你。我把你最常穿的那件白衬衫带走了，领口后面有暗纹的那款，想你的时候……就拿出来穿一下，当做睡衣……”

邵群眼神晦暗不明，大步走回房间，门一关，走进衣帽间，拉开隔断门翻找——放在这一排的第一件衬衫果然不见了。

邵群和李程秀的所有衣服在衣帽间都有固定的摆放区域。两人平日工作繁忙，家中的其他家务可以交给钟点工，唯独整理衣物，李程秀觉得一定要亲自来。穿上身的东西按自己的习惯来整理，这样才舒心。邵群真是爱极了他乖巧体贴又不自知的样子，趁李程秀帮他整理衣物的时候，他总是被吸引过去，抱着他在衣帽间都不知道做了多少回。

“你不信的话，我现在就拿出来，嗯……我，我也可以穿上的，但是你看不见呀。”

“为什么要带走我的衬衫？”

邵群的声调降得很低，却没有起伏，叫人听不出他此刻的情绪。

李程秀紧张地在被窝里捏自己的肚子。他悄悄带走一件衬衫作为对邵群的想念，这样的行为实在有些难以启齿。邵群会觉得他很傻吗？会觉得他……变态吗？

“因为，上面有你的味道。不是洗衣液，也不是香水，就是……你的味道。”李程秀的眼眸漾起水波，手机屏幕的亮光映得他脸颊上浓郁的红晕几乎要漫出，“我喜欢你的味道。”

邵群闭着眼，用指腹发力地揉搓手心。

他听见手机听筒那一端传来窸窸窣窣的，布料摩擦的声音，像是在穿衣服。

“开视频电话。”

“嗯？”

邵群又说了一遍：“开视频。”

李程秀如果再多说一句，邵群就会马上连夜乘飞机过去操他。

镜头晃动了一下，慢慢对焦到画面中心。

刚开始凑得太近，李程秀的大腿一下占据了画面的三分之二，肤白色填满了整个手机屏幕。邵群眉头一拧，心中的火“噌”地一下烧旺起来，正欲开口提醒，视线却又不自觉地盯着那两条腿，黏连般往两条腿中间的缝隙窥探去。

李程秀看见画面里的自己没有显示出来，便慢慢往后坐，试图调整距离。

两条又长又直的腿抬起来又放下去，不断地在镜头前晃动，衬衫下摆随着身体的动作也不规矩起来，一会儿遮着屁股，一会儿又遮不住。

鲜嫩欲滴的脸蛋，若隐若现的腿根和锁骨，埋藏在衬衫下的胸乳，交织着在镜头前晃动。

等李程秀终于调整好距离时，邵群的冷汗已经把后背打湿了。

他的尺寸本就惊人，如今完全勃起的状态更加可怖。邵群斜靠在床头，手机放在身下。由于角度问题，一根布满青筋的紫红色肉棒直挺挺地竖在通话界面上，几乎占满了整个屏幕。

“秀秀，抬头。”

李程秀脸红得要滴血。刚才那根性器就像是要戳到他的脸上，这种刺激的画面，他实在不敢看第二次。

邵群笑道：“抬头看，不欺负你了。”

李程秀无路可退，朝手机屏幕看了一眼，发现邵群没骗他，屏幕里显示出邵群的大半个身体，能看见他还在冲自己坏笑。

“流氓。”李程秀小声骂他，却又忍不住要往屏幕方向看。

流氓归流氓，面前的男人也是一等一的帅气。浴袍散开，精壮的身躯毫不遮掩地暴露在镜头前，头发再乱也挡不住五官的俊朗，更引人瞩目的是他手上握着的、能让多少同性嫉妒、异性心痒的粗大阳具。

真的太大了，李程秀每次用小小的穴口吃下去都很辛苦，可吃进去之后，一插一动，又爽得几乎魂飞天外，肉穴绞得紧紧的。

邵群表面上坐怀不乱，似乎还有闲心羞一羞李程秀，可实际上已经忍耐到了极限，内心激荡混乱不已，他只是不想一上来就吓到他的宝贝老婆。

他现在满脑子都是不堪入目的荤话。

李程秀的身材纤细清瘦，这两年好不容易被他养出了点肉，但腰肢和骨骼的线条依然明显，穿着邵群的衣服明显不止大了一号，看上去像等待被拥入怀的小鸟，懵懂柔弱，依恋着布料围成的巢穴。

邵群以前没发现自己的衣服能被穿得像情趣制服。这件衣服无论是遮住的地方，还是没遮住的地方，无一例外都在要他的心，要他的命，要他把凶器般的肉棍插入眼前这副美丽的身体。

遮不住的锁骨、白腿、臀线、手指尖，遮住的乳头、细腰、肚脐、私密处，他明明舔舐过无数遍，让李程秀在他身下哭着求饶无数个夜晚，他却像又回到了第一次一样，狂热地、变态地想要尝一尝李程秀的滋味儿。

他下意识用舌头舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，牙齿发出碰撞的脆响。

李程秀就像一块鲜嫩的糕点，一被赤裸裸地呈上来，就会遭到饿虎扑食。

这样的宝贝是他一个人的。

美色是他的，温柔是他的。

李程秀整个人，都是他一个人的。

“我要干你了，乖乖。”邵群渐渐压制不住情绪，气喘如牛，勉强维持住一分理智，“秀秀，躺下，握着你自己的东西，想象是老公在给你摸。”

李程秀没和邵群用过这个玩法，在床上颇感羞耻地纠结了几秒，最终还是决定放下面子，跟着邵群的节奏来。以前他们因为出差暂时分开时，邵群最多也只是和李程秀发发自己的胸腹肌照片，再发两条腻歪的表白信息，从没像今天这样放纵过。

邵群自己也从没玩过这种虚拟的做爱方式，今天也算是头一回。哪怕翻出他早年那些丰富的“情史”，他也只是以解决生理需求为主，哪有心思去哄人。对于情人而言，他需要的时候必须随叫随到，不然就滚蛋。人都不在身边，还叽叽歪歪地玩什么打电话play？

所以这些小情侣间的把戏，邵群也只是听别人聊过，没有实操，纯属纸上谈兵，现在也只是全凭直觉循序渐进。

他在李程秀面前从来都是镇定自若的形象，李程秀在床上那么可怜可爱，全身心地依赖他，他可不能在技巧和掌控上显得不够水准，让老婆没爽到。

“对，很好……头不准扭过去，看着我。怎么不听话……扭过去一次回家多操你一次。”

李程秀满面桃色，受到威胁而不得不直视镜头。他身下立起一根粉红的性器，尺寸正常，颜色又漂亮，只是跟邵群的比起来就显得稚嫩许多。

邵群憋着一口气，终于开始撸动自己的性器。他阴茎根部的毛发旺盛，黑漆漆的一大团，衬得青筋遍布的肉棒更加狰狞，而李程秀那里天生没什么毛发，软豆腐似的，看着就好欺负。

“把老公的衣服撩起来，一只手去摸乳头，另一只手不准停。”

李程秀慢慢把衬衫撩到胸口，像邵群平时摸他那样，先揉了揉胸，再用手指头捏乳头，随后在上面轻轻打圈。

“谁允许你揉胸的？”邵群黑了脸，恨不得穿过屏幕去压倒他，“你奶子是不是变大了？”

“唔……”

李程秀眼眶湿润，他受不了邵群直白的荤话，乳头受刺激而变得更挺立，在微鼓的胸乳上粉得像花骨朵。

“是被老公揉大的还是喂奶喂大的？”

“没有……”

邵群脸色愈发不虞，性器顶端已经有出精的趋势。

“不说实话是不是，再给你一次机会，是不是被老公揉大的？”

李程秀觉得邵群太过分了，明明知道李程秀拒绝不了他，却又在这种时候占尽便宜，口头上怎么欺负都行。

床单被濡湿了一片，李程秀垂着头，露着两个红红的乳头和白肚皮，对着镜头小声说：“是。”

邵群暗骂一声。他抓起手机，连续截了好几张图，哄道：“乖乖，转过去，屁股翘起来，自己把手指头插进小穴里。”

李程秀都快哭了。他性格很乖，但在床上又极其内敛，一边因为喜欢邵群而总是听他的话，一边因为羞耻心而不愿意露出这样的淫态。两者相较，他对邵群的喜欢总是占上风。

那件衬衫已经垮到了腰上，但邵群不准他脱下来。李程秀转过身后完全看不到镜头，只能听见邵群蛊惑的声音。

他像贡品一般被呈给邵群，任由他捉弄，任由他侵犯。

“天生勾引我的小妖精。”邵群嘴里不干不净的，看见李程秀塌下小腰后就迷了心智，五根手指模拟着揉他两瓣屁股的动作。

李程秀无助地抓着床单，试探性地用手指摸了摸后穴，轻轻掰开一个小缝。

“插进去。”

李程秀看不到镜头，可手机摆放的角度刚好能让邵群窥见他的侧脸。

手指头在穴口游走了两圈，却始终没有完全伸进去。

“怎么了？”

邵群肉棒硬得发疼，正自己拿手撸着，等李程秀把手指头插进去，他就要对着李程秀的屁股和大腿射出来。

听筒里传来一点黏腻的声音。

他看见李程秀用手指头戳了戳穴口，迷茫地说：“好多水……”

大脑一片空白。邵群疯了一般突然握紧阴茎，被李程秀勾得先喷了些精液出来。

他够克制了，现在是李程秀在不要命地招惹他，他预感自己接下来无论说什么做什么，都已经快要不受控制了。

身体得骚成什么样，后穴才会出那么多水。

“屁股好肥，乖乖。”邵群快速抽动手掌的速度，强烈呼气的声音喷到麦克风上，灌进李程秀的耳朵里，“居然出水了，身边没有老公操你就骚成这样吗？”

邵群死盯着屏幕，眼眶都冒出红血丝。李程秀在床上太诱人了，小漂亮，小美人，浑身白白嫩嫩的，这两年还被他养得更滋润，脱光衣服动一动就索走了他的半条命。

“扭什么腰，好好插，再伸一根手指进去。”

李程秀骨架小，身子软，邵群甚至想把肌肉练得再结实点，毕竟那种把小小一个李程秀圈在怀里的滋味儿，别提有多舒服了。

李程秀一只手颤抖着抚弄性器，另一只手被迫插着自己的后穴，身体几乎要撑不住，欲望也蓄势待发。

“我想要你……我，我自己弄不好……”

“要什么？”

“要你，要你弄我……”

身上和床单的水混成一片，空气中弥漫着淫液的味道。李程秀不擅长自慰，把自己弄得乱糟糟的。他知道自己要高潮了，可总是不得要领，只好哭着问邵群怎么办。

“说清楚，想要老公什么。”

“想要你……”李程秀的乳头不小心摩擦到床面，引起他一阵战栗，哭道，“想要老公插进来弄我……”

邵群面色阴鸷地盯着屏幕里水液弥漫的小穴，里面正插着两根葱白的手指，比起他的大家伙来说还是差得太多：“老公马上就来插你，屁股翘高点，腿打开，指头挠一挠小洞里面。”

李程秀连肩头都变红了，可怜巴巴地趴在床上摇晃，胸乳荡出微微的波浪，手上渐渐没了力气。

“邵群，邵群，呜呜……”

“夹这么紧，涨死我了……老公的大肉棒正在操你，爽不爽，还要不要？”

邵群已经完全不想顾忌别的了，正想象自己插在李程秀身体里，什么话糙就说什么，越直白越好；什么话能表达他的欲望和疯狂，他就要一遍遍的施加到李程秀身上。

“要……嗯啊……”

邵群的声音又急又凶，呼出的热气就像喷在他脸上。李程秀纯得跟白纸似的，哪里受得了这样的冲击，整个身体和心在一瞬间都被供奉给了邵群。他仿佛被欲望支配的奴隶，噗呲一下泄了出来，后穴早就湿黏不堪。

邵群把阳具对准李程秀肉臀间的缝隙，浓精快速喷涌在手机屏幕上，看上去就像李程秀自己流了满大腿的白液。

两张床凌乱不堪，李程秀才被折磨完，眼睛湿湿的，望着手机里邵群的肉体发呆。

邵群射完，向屏幕伸出手指头，在空气中虚虚地拂走了李程秀的眼泪。

太舒服了，他从来没想到和自己心爱的人在毫无身体接触的情况下，能经历这么痛快的一场性爱。他以前在做爱时只恨不得生吞了李程秀，现在居然隔着屏幕就能射这么多，跟个发情的野兽一样。

邵群心情相当好，他还在咂摸李程秀方才对他的那股依赖劲儿。

李程秀性格独立，不轻易依靠人，所以当初邵群以为只有自己才对李程秀有变态的占有欲。现在看来，恐怕李程秀一点也不输给他。

他老婆表面乖巧懂事，内心却想他想得开始自慰，又不肯说。这种内外的反差极大地满足了他的虚荣心。

邵群在床上自顾自地笑起来，还颇为愉快地给已经塌下来但仍然体积可观的小兄弟拍了照，发给李程秀，并附上文字：

“这次都浪费了，等你回家后全部喂给你。”

他看见聊天输入框里，李程秀的状态变成“对方正在输入……”，又突然消失，后又变成“对方正在输入……”，如此几个来回。最后，李程秀终于发了个“关门”的表情，卡通小人摔门时看上去凶巴巴的，邵群便笑得更恶劣了。

他还算顾及李程秀的感受，挂断了视频，打开语音通话：

“宝贝，就该把你现在这样拍下来给刚和我结婚那会儿的你看看，这几年被我调教得这么好，当初还说一周一次，现在呢？”

李程秀才把泄出来的东西清理完，心脏还砰砰直跳。

他一回想自己刚才嘴里那些不知廉耻的话，就恨不得在被窝里挖个洞埋进去。

他有一件事不敢告诉邵群。

他虽然不懂得床上的花招，但也知道只通过视频对话要达到高潮并不容易，所以刚才邵群让他开视频时，他故意先把内裤脱掉了。

而邵群似乎是以为他还没来得及穿上。

“现在……每天都可以。”

李程秀小声丢出一句回答，关了灯钻进被窝，想遮掩自己通红的脸。

片刻后，耳畔传来剧烈的心跳声。

李程秀摸了摸左胸口，不是从自己身上发出来的，而是来自枕边的电话。

一声接一声，愈演愈烈，在黑暗里，咚咚，咚咚。


End file.
